Wasteland: Wandering Echoes
by Crystal Seeker 466
Summary: (This is actually a Fallout/Wasteland/MLP Crossover, but sadly I only get two slots. Also more genres, but only two slots) The Desert Rangers have saved the world a few years ago from Cochies, and now they are spreading out across the world to new lands like Washington DC. However one of the newest teams will soon discover more than a few jerks in devil like Power Armor.


Chapter 1

"Washington DC… What a complete and utter hellhole. To think that I hated New Vegas with this much disgust."

A group of four men and one woman in NCR Ranger Combat Armor with the Desert Ranger Logo instead of the NCR logo on their shoulders continued to walk across the foreign cracked concrete of the Washington DC Ruins. They had been dropped off to secure a base of operations, and took Megaton as said HQ. Now they were running a job to search for food and medical supplies for some crazy woman, while keeping an eye out for a woman's long lost dad. They stated they'd search for him, and suggested she stay in Megaton for safety, and of course she did. Heck, they aided in disarming a nuclear warhead, along with killing Mister Burke when he wanted to blow up the town. That earned the eyes of many in the wastes, and Megaton is currently being expanded as it's growing new populace. Sadly not much know of them however.

"Seriously, who'd want to stay in this shithole?"

The Squad Leader, who was under commands from her brother the General, spoke at that. "People who already live here maybe? Try being opened minded, Jason, you hate almost everywhere you go."

"Not true, I liked that old power station back in Arizona."

"That's because you got to kill a lot of synthetics."

"So?"

"Ugh… Nevermind."

Jason continued to rant about how stupid this place was, while they soon stopped in front of the so called Super Duper Mart. They made some decent time between Megaton and the store, and that was quite something, given usually they're attacked by raiders, they managed to sneak by most hostiles on the way here. Surprisingly the building was in decent shape, however there was a hole in the roof near the back. Nothing they should worry about.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire could be heard, causing the leader to motion everyone down and silent, they crouched and readied their weapons as they snuck down to the parking lot for a better view. There seemed to be two raiders taking potshots at a nearby robot floating amongst the ruins with old fashioned American anthems playing from it.

Strangely the robot seemed to hold its own rather well, but it wouldn't last long alone. So, the leader crouched down, and motioned the others to take cover while her sniper lifted said rifle, and aimed. Within a few short seconds, the rifle fired, and they watched as a raider's head exploded, before the sniper turned quickly and fired again, shooting the second one in the chest with his Anti-Material rifle, knocking them to the ground.

The five lowered their weapons as they walked over to the dead corpse and the wounded raider. He aimed his pistol at them, but thankfully they were wearing the standard Pseudo-Chitin Armor, so it did nothing but wreck one of the Ranger's shirts. He wheezed in pain and fear as he tried to crawl away, before Jason shot him in the back of the head with his Desert Eagle. With that, they began checking the two for anything useful, but found nothing but ammo.

The female of the group, the leader, then spoke. "So, we got the basic idea that raiders are here, any thoughts about this, people?"

Jason was the first to speak. "Yeah, kill them all and get this thing done and over with."

The leader sighed and ignored him before looking at the second one. "What do you think, Jax?"

The behemoth of a man in green military grade T-51b Power Armor simply released a small grunt to express his disinterest of what they did.

The leader nodded, then turned to the third. "Gordan?"

Gordan was looking through his inventory on his little device, before looking up at them and shrugged. "Jason kinda had the gist of it. It's a simple mission, so why just sit around here?"

Sighing, she looked at the last one. "Harry?"

"Does it matter? We're going to be in tight spaces so I can't use my sniper in there."

"Good point. We need to be careful everyone. So let's get this over with, shall we?"

They all saluted her. "Yes, Commander."

She nodded as they all headed into the store, and took note of the darkness as they readied their weaponry. Jason pulled out a modified AR-Short .45, Gordan pulled out his Jackhammer Shotgun, Jax pulled out a massive Minigun, Harry pulled out a M1911 for indoors, and the leader pulled out her heavily modded G41 Assault Rifle.

The leader motioned Harry to use his silent approach, which made him put a silencer on his pistol, and pulled out a Combat Knife. With that, Harry snuck behind the first of the Raiders, and slit their throat before killing one above with his M1911, then snuck into the back and dealt with the guard. The leader snuck over to the man, and was tossed a set of keys, so with a nod, she snuck to the other end of the back, and gunned down the remaining two raiders with her assault rifle.

With the current threat dealt with, the leader reloaded her rifle while the other four caught up to her, and Harry nodded. "Simple and silent, if only most fights could go that way."

Jason snorted. "Fuck that, I love fighting heavy duty. Now, what'cha think they got hidden behind that door?"

Jax lifted one of the boxes of food he got from the front.

"No, not food, maybe some storage or something… I bet those medical supplies that crazy lady wanted us to get."

The leader sighed. "Her name is Moira, and be nice, she helped us turn that rusted building to a decent enough base."

"Alright, alright."

The leader nodded as she looked at the storage room, walked over, and unlocked it with the key, before pushing it open, and giving a blank expression under her red visor as she saw in front of her a blue horse thing with a horn and wings.

The other four gave blank stares as well, just processing what they were seeing before finally Jason spoke. "This day keeps getting weirder and weirder…"

The horse thing looked at him oddly, before a strange glow encased her horn + their heads, and she soon spoke their language. "Who are you five?"

They were now very silent, before she saw the dead bodies, and looked at them. "Did you five do this?"

The leader was the fastest to recover. "Yes, given that they are raiders who kill, rape, and eat their victims…"

"Truly?"

The leader nodded.

"W… Wow…"

The other four stayed silent in response, wondering what the hell they should even do, before the leader offered her hand. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Mason."

The horse smiled and shook her hand. "Princess Luna."

Jason quickly shook his hands. "Wait a minute, hold up. You expect us to believe you're a 'Princess'?"

The leader punched him in the shoulder. "Be nice."

Jason grumbled before looking at her. "Sorry."

The mare nodded. "It's fine, I guess the title is unusual here."

The five nodded.

"Um… Is there someplace safe where we could talk?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, right here."


End file.
